


insecurities

by Rouhn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Clothes, Insecurities, Modern world, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: Five minutes left until the town meeting starts and Snow still doesn't know what to wear - a once-over in Snow's daily routine.Short appearance of Emma and David but mostly Snow





	insecurities

Snow was looking in the mirror for the tenth time this evening, still not sure what to wear. She didn't like what she saw, she knew it was ridiculous but she couldn't change her thoughts. David and Emma were waiting but she couldn't care less.

 

She turned another time, lifting her arms and letting them fall down again. She wasn't happy with the outfit at all. The pants were too tight and the blouse too loose and too short and to tight on the arms, making her fat and uncomfortable and... Snow sighed annoyed. She took off the blouse and tossed it on the bed angrily.

 

Suddenly she heard laughter coming from the living area. She smiled, thinking about her family and how far they got since the first curse. She sighed again.

 

She had to think about her past, before she had Emma she was a beautiful woman, a woman who never had to think about what she could wear and what was to her advantage and what wasn't.

 

She sat down and put her face in her hands. She knew she really behaved ridiculous and stupid. She was a mother of two kids, her husband loved her more than anything else. He showed her every minute how much he adored her, how much he loved her and her body. She had no reason to feel the way she felt.

 

Maybe she felt all wobbly and squiggly because of the fact that her son was already one and she still had too much weight on her hips. Maybe she felt this way because she didn't feel like that at all after having Emma. Mostly because the curse had been activated and Regina made sure, that she didn't end up in Storybrook fat and puffy.

 

She looked up and met her mirror image. She couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman, her hair black as ebony, her skin white like snow and her eyes as green as the forest. Emma had her eyes. Emma was a beautiful woman although she already had a son too. She was slim and sporty although she could eat like a viking. Her skin was even creamier than hers and her hair like gold and... _Really, did you just compare yourself to your daughter?_

 

Snow White got up and grabbed another shirt. This time it was one with puffy sleeves. She put it on and squeezed her eyes shut. She looked terrible. She looked like a sausage. Without hesitation she took it off and put on another one. She looked like wearing a potato bag. Another one. Too tight. Another one. Too loose. Another one. Too bright. Another one. Too many patterns. Another one. Too dark. Snow let out a shriek and sat down again. _Calm down, Snow. Calm down. It's just another town meeting. Just take something and put it on. Hold your head up and everything will be fine. You can rule over a entire kingdom so you can also find something to wear._

 

“Mum? Is everything alright?” Emma's voice brought her back into reality.

 

“I'm coming in a minute.”

 

“You need any help?”

 

“I...” Snow stilled, not sure what to answer. “I'm almost done. I just don't find an appropriate outfit.” Suddenly the door opened and Emma slipped in. She looked at her mother and the pile of clothes behind her. With a knowing look she nodded and opened Snow's wardrobe. Five minutes later three outfits laid on the bed, ready to be put on. “Emma, I...”

 

Emma stepped closer and hugged her mother. She didn't have to say anything, she knew what was going on already. “You won't believe how long I search for an outfit sometimes. Try one of these. I promise one will be perfect for you.”

 

Snow nodded and hugged Emma one more time. “Is Killian here already?”

 

“He arrived some minutes ago but take your time, mum.” With this she left Snow alone again. Snow looked at the outfits and felt even worse. Although she was living in this realm for many years now, she still was impressed how Emma handled things her way. A wave of jealousy rushed over her again. She shook her head, took one outfit, a brown skirt with a dark blouse, and tried it on. Surprised she raised her brows. The outfit was formal but also casual. It highlighted the right parts of her, showing not too much. She turned a bit, a smile on her face. She looked good. Better than good actually.

 

Without looking at the other outfits she walked out. David was the first one who saw her. He walked to her smiling. “You look beautiful, Snow.” She smiled at him, knowing that her prince was always a charmer. He would never tell her that she looked too fat or too slim. He always saw the beauty in her. This was one reason she loved him so much. No matter how ugly or insecure she felt, David was able to change her mood within seconds.

 

Emma smiled at her and nodded slightly. Snow went to Neal and put him up. He huggled close, making Snow feeling happy and content. **That** was what she needed. Her family. It didn't matter if she was wearing old and wrecked clothes or expensive gowns. Her family loved her, she loved her family.

 

She looked at everyone one last time before she led them outside towards the town hall smiling. All insecurities forgotten when she opened the big door and entered with her family, meeting Henry, Regina and all her friends earning admiring looks from everyone.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
